Long sommeil (réécriture en cours)
by Karen Killa
Summary: Il y avait une troisième Salvatore, cru morte avec ses deux enfants par tous, excepté une personne : Damon. Il attendait le bon moment pour la réveiller. Le temps est venu et les choses vont changer.
1. Re : Réveil

**2/02/2019**

 **Voici le premier chapitre réécrit de cette fic, j'espère que vous l'aimerez, j'y ai fait pas mal de modifications pour l'améliorer. Bonne lecture.**

Au fil des années, les gens qui avaient rencontré Damon Salvatore avaient pensé de lui qu'il était froid, cruel, mauvais en somme, qu'il ne se souciait de personne. C'était vrai jusqu'à un certain point, il avait été différent lorsqu'il avait été humain, se souciant bien plus des gens mais en devenant vampire, le temps l'avait changé. Il était plus dur et plus cruel aujourd'hui, et le nombre de personne à qu'il tenait, était lui aussi plus limité. La plupart des gens pensaient que c'était simplement à cause de Katherine, de sa trahison, du fait qu'elle s'était servie de lui et de son frère.

Ca avait joué bien sûr, il avait été prêt à tout pour survivre afin de la libérer, mais en réalité s'il s'était autant accroché à la vie, quitte à tuer bien des gens sur son passage, c'était pour quelqu'un qui avait toujours bien plus compter à ses yeux que Katherine Pierce. Nul ne savait ce qu'il avait fait à l'époque, nul n'était au courant de cette raison, c'était son secret, il avait pensé à le partager avec Stefan quelques fois au fil des années mais il y avait eu trop de tension entre lui et son petit frère pour qu'il parle. Au début ça avait été pour la sécurité de ces personnes, Stefan avait été trop dangereux alors, mais au fil des années, alors que le plus jeune des Salvatore devenait de plus en plus moralisateur, Damon avait simplement eu peur qu'il ne la sauve à sa place. Qu'il ne le dépeigne comme un monstre et qu'elle le rejette, il n'aurait pas pu le supporter, pas elle. C'était peut-être égoïste mais il ne pouvait pas la perdre, pas elle.

Il y avait un sujet qui n'était pas abordé entre Stefan et Damon, celui de leur sœur aînée, le sujet était trop sensible pour eux. En effet Damon n'avait pas été le plus vieux des Salvatore, c'était Livia qui était née en premier, deux ans avant le frère aux cheveux noirs. Lorsque Katherine était entrée dans leur vie, Livia était mariée à Henry Fell, elle l'avait épousé peu avant son vingtième anniversaire à la demande de Giuseppe Salvatore. Elle n'avait pas eu le choix, Giuseppe l'avait forcé voulant allier leur famille avec une autre famille fondatrice, les Fell. Ca n'avait certainement pas été un mariage d'amour mais Livia avait cédé, elle n'avait pas tenu à son mari mais elle avait aussi su que les choses pourraient être bien pires pour elle, au moins Henry avait eu quelques années de plus qu'elle seulement, pas d'avantage, ça avait été un risque plausible vu que William Forbes avait aussi fait une proposition. Ce alors qu'il avait l'âge de Giuseppe.

Et puis au moins son mariage ne l'avait pas fait changé de ville, ou d'état, elle avait pu rester près de ses frères et ça avait beaucoup compté pour elle, en effet Livia adorait ses petits frères. Son mariage lui avait aussi apporté deux enfants, son aîné Edmund et sa seconde Mélissa, deux enfants qu'elle aimait plus que tout. Deux enfants qui avaient aussi été la prunelle des yeux de ses frères, ils adoraient leur neveu et leur nièce, même la présence de Katherine dans leurs vies n'avait pas changé ça.

C'était pour Livia que Damon s'était autant accroché à la vie, qu'importe ce qui lui était arrivé, ce qu'il avait traversé, il avait tenu bon, pour elle, pour le secret. En effet juste avant la capture des vampires de Mystic Falls, et donc la 'mort' des frères Salvatore, Livia avait appris que son fils Edmund était gravement malade. Une maladie incurable. Elle n'en avait pas parlé à Stefan, il était le petit frère, celui qu'elle voulait protéger, elle n'avait pas prévu d'en parler à Damon non plus, il était aussi son petit frère après tout mais ce dernier l'avait surpris alors qu'elle pleurait. Il avait bien sûr voulu savoir ce qui se passait et avait insisté jusqu'à ce qu'elle cède, il avait alors décidé de demander de l'aide à Katherine, ou à Emily Bennet. Malheureusement, ou plutôt heureusement, il n'avait pas pu en parler avec Katherine, ça avait été le jour où les fondateurs avaient activé le compas pour retrouver les vampires de Jonathan Gilbert. Il n'avait donc pas pu demander de l'aide à Katherine, en revanche il avait pu demander de l'aide à Emily Bennet qui avait accepté. Livia l'avait toujours bien traité, même si elle n'aimait pas Katherine Pierce, ce qui était compréhensible vu ce que la vampire faisait avec Damon et Stefan.

Emily avait donc accepté d'aider Livia et ses enfants, voulant protéger les innocents qu'ils étaient, et aussi peut-être un peu compenser le mal qui s'était produit au cœur de la famille Salvatore à cause de Katherine. Elle avait donc lancé un puissant sortilège, enveloppant Livia et ses deux enfants, les plongeant dans un état de stase, ils ne vieillissaient pas, ne changeaient pas, ils étaient figés dans le temps jusqu'à ce qu'on lève le sortilège. Damon s'était arrangé avec une famille de sorcier pour qu'ils sachent comment lever ce sortilège lorsque le temps sera venu bien sûr mais aussi pour qu'ils cherchent un moyen de sauver Edmund, les protégeant quand nécessaire mais aussi les payant, pour sa famille il était prêt à beaucoup. Après tout il ne fallait pas uniquement lever l'enchantement, il fallait qu'Edmund puisse être guéri, il souffrait de la tuberculose, c'était dans cet espoir, l'espoir que son fils puisse être sauvé, que Livia avait accepté d'être plongée dans cet état, vulnérable, avec ses enfants.

Emily avait proposé de ne plonger qu'Edmund dans le sommeil, laissant Livia éveillée pour qu'elle puisse chercher une solution et pour qu'elle puisse s'occuper de sa fille. Néanmoins la sorcière Bennet les avait aussi averti, Damon avait été avec sa sœur pour cette conversation, souhaitant être là pour elle, qu'elle ne pouvait pas dire combien de temps ça prendrait. Bien sûr Livia avait eu la possibilité de devenir une vampire, mais ça n'avait pas été ce que voulait Damon pour sa sœur et elle ne l'avait pas vraiment voulu non plus, elle avait craint de devenir comme Stefan et d'être un danger pour sa fille. Il n'y avait donc eu que cette solution à leurs yeux, Livia refusait catégoriquement d'abandonner son fils malade où sa fille qui n'avait pas encore eu un an, elle était très protectrice d'eux. Un fait que Damon avait compris et accepté, sa sœur avait donc choisi de rester avec ses deux enfants et de faire confiance à son frère, après s'être assurée à plusieurs reprises qu'il était sûr de lui, que ça ne le dérangeait pas.

Une fois le sort jeté, Damon avait tout fait pour assurer la sécurité de sa famille humaine, de sa sœur, d'Edmund et de Mélissa, hypnotisant même les gens pour faire croire que Livia et ses enfants, étaient morts avec Henry Fell. Ca avait été à ses yeux le meilleur moyen de la protéger, d'éviter que les gens ne posent trop de questions sur elle, y compris Stefan lorsqu'il s'était repris et qu'il n'était plus en mode boucher. Sa sœur allait critiquer sa décision, il le savait très bien, il avait mal agi, il en avait conscience mais il avait été en colère à l'époque et ça n'avait guère changé au fil des années, cela faisait moins d'un an que lui et Stefan réussissaient à communiquer sans violence, en tout cas sans beaucoup de violence, mais ça n'avait jamais paru être le bon moment, encore moins avec la famille originale dans les parages. Surtout dernièrement avec les actions de Stefan qui voulait se venger de Klaus et le fait qu'il avait pris les cercueils de sa famille, mais à présent il n'avait plus le choix. La famille de sorcier avec qui il était allié l'avait contacté, ils avaient un remède sûr pour soigner son neveu et donc il pouvait récupérer sa famille. Il ne comptait pas attendre plus longtemps, sa sœur lui avait bien trop manqué, pareil pour Edmund et Mélissa. Le moment n'était pas idéal mais il était impatient, et puis ils avaient déjà perdu trop de temps.

"Tu es sûre de toi Witchy ? Non pas que je doute particulièrement de toi mais il s'agit de ma famille et ce sont deux sorts très puissants que tu vas devoir faire ?" demanda Damon en retrouvant Vanessa Jameson devant la grotte où reposait sa sœur et sa famille. Il était impatient à l'idée de les retrouver mais il craignait aussi, il n'avait jamais eu aucune raison de suspecter les Jameson, mais il était quand même sur ses gardes.

"Je sais ce que j'ai à faire." affirma Vanessa. "Et j'ai un soutien magique, ma famille est aussi très investie dans cette histoire, cela fait des décennies que nous cherchons un moyen grâce à ton aide. Tu nous as beaucoup aidé au fil des années, sans toi ma famille aurait eu bien plus de problèmes, financiers et autre, je ne compte pas te laisser tomber aujourd'hui. En plus je ne suis pas entièrement seule, ma magie est liée avec le reste de ma famille. Si nécessaire j'aurai leur soutien."

"D'accord. C'est sûr et certain le remède pour Edmund ?" s'assura à nouveau Damon.

"Sûr et certain." affirma Vanessa. "Je ne prendrais aucun risque avec la vie d'un enfant."

"Alors allons y." acquiesça Damon un peu nerveux, tant pour le risque qu'il y avait pour sa famille que pour le fait qu'il allait devoir faire face à sa sœur. Sa sœur qui avait toujours su quand ses frères lui mentaient et qui avait toujours réussi à les faire parler. Une sœur qui n'allait certainement pas être ravie d'apprendre tout ce qu'il avait fait au cours de sa vie de vampire, même chose pour Stefan, et c'était sans aborder ce qui se passait actuellement avec Elena, la copie de Katherine. Ca promettait. Mais il n'allait pas abandonner sa sœur pour autant, même s'il craignait de lui faire face.

"Emily a vraiment fait de l'excellent travail." dit Vanessa laissant échapper un sifflement en sentant la magie qui protégeait la grotte. Une magie qui empêchait quiconque qui n'était pas un Salvatore d'entrer seul.

"Oui, mais tu peux les aider n'est ce pas ?" insista Damon. Il connaissait très bien cette grotte, non seulement ils y jouaient souvent lorsqu'ils étaient enfants, mais en plus il y était allé régulièrement au fil des années. Livia avait été sa confidente en grandissant et il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher d'aller lui parler depuis qu'elle s'était endormie, même si elle n'était pas consciente. Il connaissait cette vision par cœur donc, elle était allongée sur une table de pierre, un coussin sous la tête, sa fille était couchée sur sa poitrine, maintenue par un des bras de Livia, tandis qu'elle tenait son fils contre son côté gauche, la tête d'Edmund était sur l'épaule de sa mère. Ses longs cheveux bruns, la même couleur que ceux de Stefan, étaient lâchés autour de sa tête, tandis que ses yeux, il avait les même qu'elle, étaient clos. Cela faisait des années que c'était le cas, qu'il n'avait pas pu les croiser, mais c'était bientôt fini maintenant. L'attente arrivait à son terme, enfin, il allait les récupérer.

"C'est bon." dit la jeune femme de vingt-trois ans après un moment où elle avait lancé sa magie, psalmodiant l'incantation pour guérir Edmund d'abord avant de les sortir de ce sommeil. Le pouvoir de la pleine lune aidait beaucoup, sans ça elle n'aurait pas pu tout faire, même avec le support magique du reste de sa famille.

"C'est fait ?" demanda Damon qui avait observé en silence les actions de la sorcière Jameson, il savait que la concentration était très importante pour la sorcellerie et il ne comptait pas causer le moindre problème.

"C'est fait." acquiesça Vanessa, repoussant ses cheveux blonds de son front, dégageant encore plus ses yeux verts, elle avait transpiré plus qu'elle n'aurait cru et elle était vraiment épuisée après une action magique pareille.

"Il est guéri alors ? Vous êtes certaine ?" insista Damon, il ne voulait pas prendre de risque avec Edmund.

"Certaine." assura Vanessa. "Je reviendrai les voir dans quelques jours pour m'assurer que tout va bien pour eux trois, je ne pense pas qu'il y aura des problèmes mais mieux vaut prévoir au cas où. Pour Edmund, je vous conseillerai d'être prudent, il risque d'être un peu plus fragile que normalement pendant les deux prochaines semaines."

"Tu restes dans les parages alors ?" demanda Damon.

"Oui, j'aimerai la rencontrer je le reconnais, elle a vraiment de l'importance pour ma famille, pareil pour les deux enfants. Ce sera étrange de ne plus les avoir dans nos vies." reconnut Vanessa. "Je vous laisse à vos retrouvailles, tu ne veux surement pas une étrangère avec toi quand ils se réveilleront."

"Merci pour tout." dit sincèrement Damon, il était vraiment touché par ce qu'elle venait de faire pour lui. "C'est fini grande sœur, vous êtes en sécurité. Je ne laisserai rien vous arriver."

Il fallut un moment pour que Damon trouve une bonne prise afin de porter les trois en même temps, ce n'était pas évident mais il ne voulait pas en laisser un seul, même pas une minute. Heureusement étant un vampire, il n'avait aucun problème pour les soulever, il y avait juste le problème de les caler. Mais une fois fait, courir jusqu'à la Pension Salvatore était simple. Stefan n'y était pas, ce qui était un peu surprenant, mais ce n'était pas important pour le moment, pas plus que le fait que Bonnie et sa mère n'avaient pas réussi à ouvrir le cercueil de Klaus, il se moquait de tout. Même d'Elena. Tout ce qui importait c'était sa sœur aînée et ses enfants.

Il savait qu'une fois Stefan au courant, son petit frère partagerait son point de vu, leur vengeance vis à vis de Klaus passerait au second plan pour protéger leur famille. Il était aussi certain que s'il existait une personne au monde capable de ramener l'humanité de Stefan, c'était Livia, même s'il ne pourrait plus lutter contre la culpabilité lié à ses victimes. Parce que si Livia avait été sa grande sœur, sa meilleure amie ainsi que sa confidente, c'était différent pour Stefan. Lorsque leur mère était tombée malade, et lorsqu'elle était morte, c'était Livia qui s'était occupée de Stefan, qui l'avait élevé tandis que Giuseppe gérait les affaires des Salvatore.

Les choses allaient sans aucun doute changer à Mystic Falls, parce que Livia n'avait jamais supporté que ses frères se disputent, elle avait toujours tout fait pour les réconcilier et calmer les choses entre eux et elle allait faire la même chose une fois encore. Damon en était convaincu, et pour la première fois depuis des années, il avait de l'espoir concernant sa relation avec son frère. Parce que malgré tout, son petit frère lui manquait, sa famille entière lui manquait.


	2. Re : Retrouvailles

**Coucou, navrée pour le délai mais voici le deuxième chapitre reécrit de cette fic, j'espère que vous l'aimerez. Merci pour votre soutien et votre patience. Merci de lire, suivre, mettre en favori et surtout merci de commenter. Bonne lecture.**

Seule dans la salle de bain, observant les objets un peu étranges qui se trouvaient dans la pièce, y compris ce que son frère avait appelé un interrupteur, Livia Salvatore luttait pour ne pas craquer. Elle s'était réveillé il y avait à peine une demi-heure, et après avoir embrassé un long moment son cadet, qui était vivant et c'était un réel soulagement. Ça avait été une inquiétude pour elle, est-ce que ses frères vivraient assez longtemps pour trouver un remède à la maladie de son fils ? Damon et Stefan avaient après tout un don pour s'attirer des ennuis.

146 ans.

Elle avait dormi avec ses enfants pendant plus d'un siècle, ils étaient dans un nouveau millénaire même. C'était un véritable choc et elle appréciait vraiment que son petit frère lui avait laissé la possibilité de s'isoler pour avaler la nouvelle. Elle avait du mal à laisser ses enfants et Damon en dehors de son champ de vision, c'était un fait mais pour assimiler tout ça, Livia avait besoin d'un moment de tranquillité. Et elle avait eu une excuse parfaite, le besoin de passer dans la salle de bain. Quoique ça n'avait fait que renforcé les différences, des bouteilles en plastiques, quoi que ça puisse être... Des lampes qui s'allumaient comme par magie... Ce qu'il avait appelé une douche...

Damon avait proposé de lui faire couler un bain, mais les douches étaient plus courtes, selon ce qu'il lui avait dit et si elle avait besoin d'un moment, elle ne voulait pas que ça dure trop longtemps. Ce n'était pas entièrement réel, elle avait l'impression d'être dans un rêve, un autre rêve très étrange, mais la présence de Damon l'aidait à se rendre compte que ce n'était pas le cas. En plus elle avait beaucoup de questions. Sur ce nouveau siècle bien sûr, sur tout ce qui s'était passé depuis le début de son sommeil, particulièrement au niveau de la guerre civile, où en étaient les choses ? Ca n'avait pas duré pendant autant de temps n'est ce pas ? Mais surtout, elle voulait voir Stefan, elle avait besoin de voir ses deux petits frères.

Pour cela elle devait se reprendre, Emily lui avait dit que les choses seraient différentes, qu'elle ne pouvait pas garantir combien de temps il faudrait pour soigner Edmund. Livia avait pensé être préparée à cela, mais elle ne l'avait pas été en réalité. Elle avait cru qu'il ne faudrait que deux décennies, peut-être trois mais pas plus. Pas quatorze décennies. Que s'était-il passé durant son sommeil ? Pourquoi Stefan n'avait-il pas été avec Damon ? Etait-il comme avant son sommeil ? Sans contrôle sur sa soif de sang ? Elle n'avait vu Stefan qu'une fois après que ses frères soient devenus vampires, elle avait su qu'il serait différent mais elle n'avait pas pensé que ce serait à ce point. Loin de là même. Elle l'aimait, même après qu'il ait été changé en vampire, ça n'avait pas changé ses sentiments pour son plus jeune frère, néanmoins elle avait quand même eu peur. Il avait eu l'air fou. Comme s'il était incapable de se contrôler. Qu'il ne voulait même pas se contrôler. Etait-il toujours le même ? Pouvait-elle l'accepter s'il était ainsi ? En sachant qu'il avait tué tout au long de ses années, tout comme Damon.

Elle n'était pas aveugle, elle avait vu que son frère était différent, à l'époque il avait été plutôt innocent, même après sa transformation, mais là son côté sombre était très présent. Elle savait qu'il avait existé, c'était apparu surtout lorsque leur père Giuseppe était mentionné ce qu'elle comprenait très bien. Elle avait tout fait pour protéger Damon des colères de Giuseppe mais elle n'avait pas pu faire autant qu'elle l'aurait voulu. Giuseppe avait été un homme dangereux et elle ne l'avait certainement pas pleuré, quoiqu'elle n'avait pas su comment réagir vis à vis du fait que Stefan l'avait tué. Damon avait beaucoup souffert, déjà aux mains de Giuseppe mais aussi lorsqu'il était parti à la guerre. Il avait eu du mal à se remettre de ce qu'il s'était passé alors. Et ensuite il y avait cette histoire avec Katherine. Damon avait beaucoup trop souffert, et il avait apparemment succombé à ce côté sombre.

Une partie d'elle s'était attendue à ça, Emily Bennet l'avait averti, elle lui avait dit que les vampires avaient leurs émotions amplifiées, une chose qu'elle avait constaté par elle même. Mais ce n'était pas simplement ça, le côté obscur de chaque personne était amplifié également. Elle lui avait dit qu'il y aurait le risque que ses frères éteignent leur humanité, qu'ils allaient commettre des horreurs. Elle n'avait pas souhaité y réfléchir mais à présent elle n'avait plus le choix. Ce n'était plus un cas hypothétique mais la vérité, le présent.

Pouvait-elle continuer à accepter et aimer Damon et Stefan en sachant qu'ils avaient du sang sur les mains ?

Elle sortit de la douche et attrapa une serviette que Damon lui avait donné, elles étaient bien plus douces que celles dont elle avait eu l'habitude... Elle se positionna devant le miroir, son regard rencontrant le sien. Les mêmes yeux que Damon, que leur mère. La même couleur de cheveux que Stefan, que leur père. Le problème ce n'était pas de les aimer, ils ne pourraient rien faire pour l'empêcher de les aimer, ils comptaient bien trop pour elle, ils étaient ses petits frères. Le problème c'était qu'elle voulait être sure d'elle, il était hors de question de leur dire qu'elle les acceptait uniquement pour les critiquer à tout bout de champ ou essayer de les changer ou encore pire, les repousser à la fin. Ce serait bien plus cruel.

Elle n'était pas idiote, elle n'était pas une vampire, elle ne pouvait pas comprendre réellement ce qu'ils traversaient, leur soif, elle l'avait bien compris à l'époque. Stefan avait tellement changé en devenant vampire. Et c'était en quelques jours, quelques semaines, que c'était-il passé pendant toutes ces années ?

Elle avait besoin de comprendre, de savoir, elle connaissait la phrase concernant l'ignorance qui était une bénédiction, elle n'avait jamais pensé ainsi. Loin de là même et ce n'était pas différent. Comment pouvait-on se défendre, ou accepter quelque chose dont on ne savait rien ? Pire encore si ses frères étaient en froid comme elle le craignait, alors elle devait savoir pourquoi afin de régler le problème. Elle refusait catégoriquement de les laisser en froid, ils étaient ses petit-frères et c'était son rôle, d'arbitrer et de calmer les disputes. En tout cas c'était ce qu'elle avait fait lorsqu'ils étaient humains et elle comptait bien continuer.

Elle ignorait ce que lui réservait ce temps, ce qui allait se passer à présent, mais elle ne se pensait pas capable de rejeter ses petits frères. Elle s'était jurée lorsque Damon était enfant qu'elle les aimerait toujours et qu'elle ferait tout pour les protéger, elle avait échoué, avec Giuseppe d'abord, puis la guerre, puis Katherine Pierce et maintenant toutes ces années passées dans le sommeil alors qu'ils devaient faire face à tellement de choses. Mais elle les aimait encore, elle avait vu l'inquiétude et l'amour dans le regard de Damon lorsqu'il l'avait observé, lorsqu'il avait posé ses yeux sur Edmund et Melissa. Il n'était pas comme Katherine dont le regard avait été froid, cruel, son frère était peut-être cruel mais pas avec ses proches. Apparemment en tout cas.

Katherine Pierce avait été une manipulatrice qui en voulait au monde et qui aimait tuer, être violente, cruel et sadique, froide même. Le regard de Damon n'avait pas été ainsi, il y avait de la noirceur oui mais pas que. Tant qu'elle pouvait voir cette lueur, cette affection, cet amour pour sa famille, elle pouvait accepter son frère parce qu'il restait le petit frère qui lui ramenait des fleurs, qui faisait des blagues pour la faire rire. Cela ne changeait pas le fait qu'elle voulait tout savoir.

Katherine avait-elle détruit à jamais la relation entre Stefan et Damon ?

Est-ce que cette ... qui n'avait jamais aimé ses frères, elle ne les aurait jamais traité ainsi si ça avait été le cas. Livia n'avait pas aimé Katherine dès leur première rencontre, il y avait eu quelque chose de faux chez elle, elle aurait aimé se tromper. Elle avait tenté de s'interposer, de stopper les manipulations de Katherine auprès de ses frères. Même après son mariage avec Henry Fell, elle avait fait en sorte de rester proche de ses frères, venant souvent à la Maison Salvatore ou alors ils venaient la voir. Elle avait essayé de diminuer l'influence de Katherine, de stopper la séparation. Malheureusement elle n'avait pas réussi, ça n'avait pas été évident. Non seulement Katherine Pierce avait l'avantage de vivre avec ses frères, elle était aussi très jolie et savait comment en jouer mais en plus Livia avait été plutôt distraite par ses enfants. Même avant la maladie de son fils, sa fille était très jeune, elle n'avait pas encore un an et Livia avait tenu à s'occuper d'elle le plus possible, comme pour son fils auparavant.

Henry Fell n'avait pas été d'accord pour l'idée, mais elle n'avait pas hésité et elle avait même insisté, refusant de céder au sujet de ses enfants. Henry avait fini par accepter la décision de sa femme, tant qu'il n'avait pas à s'en soucier, ça lui était égal. Son mari était souvent dehors, passant du temps avec d'autre gentlemen, à boire, plaisanter ou alors à régler des affaires. Il ne lui avait pas manqué, elle appréciait au contraire la tranquillité de son absence. Ce n'était pas comme s'il y avait un grand amour entre eux, c'était un mariage de convenance pour unir les deux familles, Salvatore et Fell, deux des familles fondatrices. Elle ne pleurait pas son mari, il était mort avant qu'Emily ne la plonge dans le sommeil et elle ne l'avait pas pleuré à l'époque, elle ne pensait pas le pleurer aujourd'hui. Il n'avait pas été un bon mari et il n'avait pas été un bon père. Elle le regrettait un peu parce qu'elle ne savait pas ce qu'Edmund pensait de son père, s'il allait ou non lui manquer, dans tous les cas elle serait là pour son fils.

C'était terrible, mais même si elle haïssait Katherine pour ce qu'elle avait fait endurer à ses frères, pour la trahison qu'elle avait vu dans le regard de Damon, pour la souffrance qu'elle avait causé. Cependant tout en la haïssant, une partie d'elle était reconnaissante à cette femme, sans elle, elle n'aurait pas eu la possibilité de trouver un remède pour son fils. Damon n'aurait pas pu devenir un vampire et chercher le remède sans l'arrivée maudite de Katherine chez eux...

Mais ce n'était pas comme si cette ... créature était toujours vivante et qu'elle allait la revoir. Elle était morte, elle avait permis à sa famille de survivre, après l'avoir en parti détruite. Elle ne lui devait rien.

Secouant la tête elle se força à agir, elle ne pouvait pas repousser plus longtemps le retour dans la chambre où l'avait installé son frère, où il y avait aussi ses enfants, Damon avait choisi de les laisser dans une pièce et elle était très heureuse de ce fait. Elle ne voulait pas être séparée de ses enfants pendant un moment, certainement pas tant qu'ils ne s'étaient pas réveillés et qu'elle ne pouvait pas se rassurer. Quoique le fait que Damon veillait sur eux, lui avait permis de rester ainsi éloignée, ou plutôt de changer de pièce sans trop de problème. Mais ça n'était pas évident pour autant, elle avait besoin de les voir conscient et même après ça serait difficile. Elle voulait aussi rester près de Damon et avait hâte de voir Stefan. Combien de temps Edmund et Melissa allaient-ils dormir exactement ? Selon Damon, qui le tenait de la sorcière qui venait de les sauver, elle allait devoir demander son nom et la remercier, elle était réveillée en premier parce qu'elle était plus âgé et d'un gabarit plus important que les deux enfants. Ils avaient encore plusieurs heures avant leur réveil. Et ils ne seraient pas en forme, elle le sentait, elle était fatiguée aisément et elle avait hâte de retrouver un fauteuil au mieux voire même un lit.

Elle observa un instant interdite les habits que Damon lui avait donné, elle n'avait jamais vu une telle lingerie, c'était tellement minuscule, était-ce vraiment des sous-vêtements ? A quel point les choses avaient-elles changé ? Il n'y avait pas de corset non plus, quoique ça ne lui manquerait pas vraiment, elle avait horreur de ces choses. Il lui avait donné une chemise pour femme, ainsi qu'une jupe longue mais bien plus ajustée que ce qu'elle avait connu auparavant. Les gens portaient-ils vraiment les vêtements aussi près du corps ? Une seule couche ? Sceptique, elle s'habilla néanmoins, quoiqu'elle avait eu quelques difficultés à enfiler le soutien gorge, comme l'avait appelé Damon, c'était nettement mieux pour soutenir sa poitrine. Elle n'allait pas s'attarder sur le fait que son frère connaissait sa taille, c'était trop étrange. Elle s'attacha ensuite les cheveux, les tressant avant de les faire maintenir avec des épingles, bien plus faciles à utiliser que celles de son temps. Damon lui avait dit qu'elle pouvait garder ses cheveux lâchés si elle le souhaitait mais c'était étrange, il était son frère, il l'avait vu avec les cheveux détachés, surtout vu qu'elle avait dormi ainsi. Mais se coiffer ainsi, c'était familier et rassurant et là elle avait besoin de ça.

Elle s'examina ensuite, peu convaincue par sa tenue, qui était bien trop révélatrice, mais elle n'avait pas oublié le moindre vêtement, elle avait vérifié, elle devait simplement faire confiance en Damon. Et espérer qu'il n'ait pas choisi de lui faire une blague, elle ne le pensait pas, il savait quand être sérieux quand même, mais ça restait dans un coin de son esprit. Une fois fait, elle sortit et sa décision de tout faire pour accepter entièrement ses frères fut renforcée en voyant le sourire tendre de Damon qui touchait doucement la tête de Melissa. La même tendresse et affection que lorsqu'elle était née et qu'il avait pu la tenir dans ses bras pour la première fois. Il restait son petit frère même s'il était un vampire. Un sourire apparut sur son visage en voyant cela, il avait du l'entendre puisqu'il se tourna vers elle, un sourire aussi présent sur son visage, quoiqu'elle nota qu'il était un peu gêné, embarrassé même.

"Ça va mieux ?" Il demanda avec un sourire doux et plein d'affection, un qui aurait surpris plus d'une personne à Mystic Falls, en réalité un qui aurait surpris tout le monde sauf une personne, vu que c'était le sourire réservé pour Livia.

"Oui beaucoup mieux. Où est Stefan ?" elle demanda ensuite, elle voulait le retrouver lui aussi, savoir comment il allait, s'il avait changé, s'il était heureux... Elle avait besoin de voir si tout comme Damon, et elle pensait que c'était le cas, elle pouvait toujours voir son petit frère en Stefan, derrière le vampire.

"Il est parti marcher avant que je vienne te chercher. Après je lui ai pas vraiment dit où j'allais donc. .."dit Damon, en haussant les épaules mais elle savait encore distinguer quand il lui cachait quelque chose et elle ne mit pas longtemps à deviner quoi. Ce n'était pas difficile après tout, elle connaissait ses frères, et Damon avait un air coupable.

"Tu ne lui as pas dit où tu allais et tu ne lui as pas dit que je vivais, n'est ce pas ? N'a t'il toujours pas réussi à contrôler sa soif ?" demanda Livia donc attristée à cette idée et par la situation, s'asseyant auprès de son fils, passant sa main dans les cheveux d'Edmund. Sa respiration était bonne, il avait bonne mine.

"Pas vraiment, c'est un peu compliqué en réalité." répondit Damon, s'asseyant à côté d'elle. Il était un peu hésitant de parler de ça à sa sœur. Il n'avait jamais douté que sa sœur l'aimait, tout comme il savait qu'elle aimait Stefan. Elle n'avait jamais fait de favoritisme entre eux, mais là ... il ne savait pas comment elle allait réagir. Il avait pourri la vie de Stefan pour bien des raisons, mais il sentait qu'elle n'allait pas penser que ce serait des raisons suffisantes. Sans compter qu'il était certain qu'elle n'apprécierait pas non plus tout ce qu'il avait fait au cours de ces dernières décennies, il ne parlait même pas de la situation avec Elena en ce moment.

Damon était un vampire depuis un moment, il était responsable d'un certain nombre d'horreur et en avait aussi subi, il avait souvent eu peur, particulièrement depuis son retour à Mystic Falls l'année passée, lorsque son frère avait commencé à être de plus en plus en danger et lui avec. Avec Elena aussi bien sûr. Cependant s'il y avait une personne qui pouvait lui faire peur, de qui il craignait la réaction plus que tout, c'était sa grande sœur. Livia arrivait toujours à leur faire faire ce qu'elle voulait, Katherine était la seule exception et encore elle avait failli réussir bien souvent. Chaque fois qu'il s'en était pris à leur petit frère, Damon n'avait pas pu s'empêcher d'être soulagé que Livia n'était pas consciente, qu'elle ne le voyait pas faire, parce que sinon il était sur qu'elle leur aurait botté les fesses à tout les deux, quitte à les enfermer dans une pièce tant que les choses n'étaient pas réglées.

Bien sûr si elle avait été là, il n'aurait jamais eu à subir cinq ans d'Augustine, Livia aurait remarqué rapidement qu'il était absent, elle l'aurait cherché désespérément. C'était une des raisons qu'il en avait autant voulu à Stefan, parce qu'il l'avait laissé tomber alors que Livia ne l'aurait jamais fait. En tout cas il l'espérait de tout cœur, parce qu'il ne supporterait pas de la perdre, ce serait bien trop douloureux, bien trop horrible même si elle le rejetait. Ca l'anéantirait. Il éteindrait ses émotions pour ne plus jamais les rallumer si elle le repoussait. Si elle le regardait avec horreur. Comme avait souvent fait Stefan même.

"Damon, tu lui as dit que j'étais vivante n'est ce pas ?" demanda Livia, d'un voix extrêmement calme, sauf que c'était la voix qui venait avant la tempête. Une voix qui même aujourd'hui le faisait grimacer.

Après plus d'un siècle, Livia arrivait toujours à le faire se sentir coupable en une phrase, simplement dans le ton et l'expression sur son visage. Etait-ce un pouvoir de grande sœur ou simplement un pouvoir appartenant à Livia ? Il l'ignorait, quoiqu'il penchait plus pour la deuxième possibilité. Elle les avait formé tout jeune pour qu'ils lui obéissent, Stefan et Damon étaient dans le même bateau concernant Livia et ça n'avait apparemment pas changé. Lorsqu'il la vit fermer les yeux, et souffler, il était sûr qu'elle avait compris, en tout cas qu'elle avait une bonne idée sur sa réponse. Il devait néanmoins s'expliquer, dans l'espoir qu'elle ne lui en voudrait pas trop. Ou en tout cas qu'elle comprendrait son point de vue, tant qu'elle voulait bien l'entendre.

Livia avait été placé entre ses frères pour régler les rares conflits, avant Katherine, qui éclataient entre eux, mais lorsqu'elle avait du prendre le rôle d'arbitre, elle avait toujours demandé au deux ce qui s'était passé. Leur version des faits. Elle ne s'était jamais basé sur la version de Stefan sans écouter celle de Damon et inversement. Il espérait que ça ne changerait pas après qu'elle se soit habituée à ce temps et qu'elle ait été informé de tout ce qui c'était passé.

"Au début c'était vraiment pour sa soif, je te le jure. J'ai tenté de l'aider mais j'y arrivais pas, il tuait trop, refusait de m'écouter, d'essayer de s'arrêter. J'ai demandé à quelqu'un de l'aider vu que je n'y arrivais pas. Vu que je n'en avais pas la force et je ne savais pas quoi faire, pas quoi dire. Je ne voulais pas prendre le moindre risque avec votre sécurité à tout les trois. On s'est retrouvé en 1912, les choses se sont mal passées, à cause de nous deux je le reconnais. Je n'arrivais pas à gérer le fait que j'étais un vampire et lui il ne faisait que me juger vu qu'il se nourrissait de sang animal. Etant incapable de se nourrir de sang humain sans perdre le contrôle. Il n'avait rien à me dire, il n'avait pas le droit de commenter mon choix de vie ou mes actions, pas quand il tuait s'il touchait la moindre goutte de sang humain.

J'étais en colère de son attitude, de ses commentaires. On s'est disputé et j'ai choisi de ne rien lui dire. Ensuite on ne se voyait pas souvent, je savais toujours où il se trouvait, plus ou moins, mais je ne lui parlais pas. C'était plus simple comme ça et du coup je ne lui ai pas parlé de toi et des enfants. Peu à peu les choses ont empiré, j'en suis venu à le détester, il restait mon petit frère et je l'aimais quand même mais c'était compliqué. Je m'en suis pris à lui, je lui ai pourri la vie aussi, je l'ai blâmé de beaucoup de chose mais jamais je ne l'aurais tué. Tu dois me croire Livia, quoiqu'il arrive jamais je ne l'aurais tué ou je l'aurais laissé mourir sans me battre de toute mes forces pour le protéger. Cependant je voulais quand même le faire souffrir." il avoua en baissant le regard, observant son neveu et sa nièce, fuyant le regard perçant de sa sœur.

"Taire ma survie était un autre moyen de lui faire payer de t'avoir fait devenir un vampire, entre autre chose." comprit Livia. "Tu craignais aussi que si c'était lui qui trouvait le moyen avant toi, que si c'était lui qui était auprès de moi à mon réveil, je te jugerai par rapport à ce qu'il me disait. Sans essayer d'en savoir plus."

"Oui." acquiesça Damon après un moment, il était surpris de voir à quel point elle était toujours capable de lire en lui comme dans un livre ouvert.

C'était étrange, personne n'avait été capable de lire en lui comme ça depuis Livia, même Elena ne le pouvait pas et Stefan certainement pas. Enzo avait été un peu capable mais c'était il y a un moment et son ami était mort. Il ne s'était pas aperçu à quel point ça lui avait manqué, et à quel point c'était agaçant aussi. Elle lui avait vraiment manqué, elle, son neveu et sa nièce d'ailleurs, ils avaient toujours été dans un coin de son esprit. Il avait voulu le dire à Stefan lorsqu'il était mourant, souffrant d'une morsure de loup-garou mais il n'en avait pas eu l'occasion. Stefan n'avait pas été près de lui vu qu'il négociait avec Klaus et il n'avait pas souhaité se confier à Elena. Il avait été tranquille dans l'idée que Livia serait ramenée un jour ou l'autre, le compte en banque qu'il avait crée pour les Jameson qui travaillaient dessus était bien fourni et il y avait des arrangements pour que ça continue. Cependant il avait voulu la revoir, l'idée qu'elle revienne et qu'il soit mort, ça avait été douloureux.

"Je me pose de sérieuses questions sur ton intelligence présentement, je tiens à ce que tu en sois conscient. Si ça avait été Stefan qui avait trouvé la solution, bien sûr que j'aurai été heureuse, tout comme je suis heureuse que ce soit toi. Vous êtes mes frères, ma famille, je n'ai jamais eu de préféré et je ne vais certainement pas commencer maintenant. Est ce que j'aurai écouté ses propos à ton sujet, je ne puis point te le dire, ce que je sais c'est que dans tous les cas, je t'aurai donné une chance de m'expliquer ta version des événements.

C'est ce qu'on fera de toute façon lorsque Stefan rentrera, je désire savoir ce qu'il se passe dans ce temps étrange et différent. De quelle manière fonctionne les choses, particulièrement la cuisine vu que je tiens à pouvoir faire à manger à mes enfants." dit calmement Livia, elle avait appris à cuisiner enfant. Même si ce n'était pas considéré correct pour une femme de son rang. Elle s'en était moquée. Elle avait voulu apprendre à créer quelque chose et ça avait commencé avec un gâteau. Lorsque Giuseppe avait choisi de punir Damon, le privant de repas, Livia avait cuisiné pour qu'il ait quand même quelque chose à manger. Les domestiques n'étaient certes pas autorisés à donner, préparer ou garder quoique ce soit pour Damon, mais elle n'avait pas été concerné par ces règles. La cuisinière lui avait montré comment faire les choses et elle lui en était reconnaissante, ça n'avait pas été quelque chose qu'elle avait souvent fait, ce n'était pas très bien vu après tout, mais il lui était arrivé de cuisiner elle même le repas de ses enfants et elle comptait bien continuer à le faire. "Mais surtout je tiens à en apprendre d'avantage sur vos vies, savoir ce que j'ai raté exactement. Je tiens à ce que l'on soit une famille Damon, ai je tort de désirer ça ?"

"Non, bien sûr que non, mais les choses sont compliquées Livia, il y a beaucoup de complications, on a des ennemis et..." commença à dire Damon uniquement pour être interrompu par un geste de sa grande sœur.

"Vous m'en parlerez tout les deux plus tard, ensemble pour que j'ai une vision la plus complète possible, mais réfléchis n'y a t'il point un moyen de vivre en paix avec vos ennemis ? Avant que tu n'objectes, pense au fait que je suis humaine et que ton neveu et ta nièce le sont aussi." rappela Livia. "Maintenant, pourrais-tu me faire un résumé de la situation dans notre pays ? Qu'en est-il de la guerre ?"

C'est ainsi que Damon se retrouva, un bras passé autour des épaules de sa sœur, sentant qu'elle était vraiment vivante et consciente, lui parlant de la fin de la guerre civile et les conséquences ensuite. C'était un résumé bien sûr, il s'était passé beaucoup de chose dans le monde depuis 1864 mais il voulait qu'elle soit un peu au courant quand même. Il lui expliqua ensuite que leur maison de naissance avait brûlé il y a longtemps et qu'ils se trouvaient actuellement dans la Pension Salvatore. Et aussi qu'ils étaient les derniers Salvatore vivants. Un fait qui la surprit beaucoup, que la lignée ait continué ensuite n'était pas une surprise, leur père avait eu des relations avec des femmes même après la mort de leur mère, voire avant d'ailleurs. Le fait qu'il n'y ait plus de survivant était plus surprenant, et Damon appréhendait déjà le moment où il allait révéler qu'il était responsable de ce manque de Salvatore, ayant tué leur dernier descendant.

Pour une fois, Stefan eut un excellent timing, vu qu'avant qu'elle ne puisse poser des questions, leur petit frère rentra à la maison. Un son clair pour Damon avec son ouïe vampirique, il aida de suite Livia à se relever afin qu'elle puisse voir Stefan. Bien qu'elle soit clairement anxieuse à l'idée de laisser ses enfants seuls, elle voulait vraiment voir Stefan, Damon aidant à la rassurer en disant qu'il resterait attentif au moindre signe de problème pour els enfants. Ayant confiance en Damon, Livia céda et le suivit pour rejoindre le salon où se trouvait Stefan. Un verre d'alcool à la main.

Entendant des pas, il se retourna, ouvrant la bouche pour lancer une remarque à son frère uniquement pour lâcher son verre sous la surprise, sa bouche s'ouvrant en grand, il n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Lorsqu'il avait entendu des pas indiscutablement féminin avec Damon, il avait pensé qu'Elena était venue voir son frère. Ça aurait été douloureux, mais il aurait fait avec, il l'avait bien cherché après tout, il ne s'attendait pas à ça. Livia, sa grande sœur, celle qui l'avait élevé après la mort de leur mère, et même un peu avant, une des personnes les plus importantes de sa vie avant sa mort, parce qu'elle était morte, elle avec ses enfants et son mari. Comment ? Qu'est ce qui se passait exactement ?

"Emily a utilisé un sort pour nous protéger, Edmund était malade et il n'y avait pas de remède. Elle nous a plongé dans un sommeil qui nous a permis de rester tel qu'on était avant de nous endormir, jusqu'à ce que le remède pour Edmund soit découvert et sûr, une sorcière l'a levé tout à l'heure. On va bien Stefan, les enfants dorment à l'étage." dit Livia, lâchant le bras de son frère cadet et s'approchant doucement du plus jeune.

Stefan leva ses mains vers sa grande sœur, craignant que ce ne soit un rêve ou une illusion, mais il sentait la chaleur sous ses joues, voyait clairement les yeux bleus électriques remplis de tendresse pour lui, elle était vivante. Les larmes se mirent alors à couler, il n'arrivait pas à y croire, même avec son humanité plus ou moins diluer il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher, quoique à présent elle était totalement de retour. Mais pour la première fois depuis longtemps, lorsque son humanité revint entière et en force, il ne ressentit pas la culpabilité ou l'horreur par rapport à ses actions, ça viendrait surement rapidement mais là il était juste trop heureux, et choqué, très choqué, pour vraiment s'en soucier.

Livia sourit simplement et le prit dans ses bras, le serrant doucement contre elle et le laissant pleurer à sa guise, même si elle pleura aussi quelques larmes, néanmoins Stefan ne fut pas le seul prit dans son embrasse vu que Damon les rejoignit peu après. Il maintiendrait par la suite qu'il ne l'avait fait que parce que sa sœur l'avait supplié, mais il en avait surtout eu envie, parce que même si Stefan avait été le plus ouvert par rapport au fait qu'il voulait son frère de nouveau, Damon voulait sa famille tout autant. Et pour la première fois depuis longtemps, il pensait vraiment que c'était possible.


End file.
